


Finding Myself in this world of theirs

by Sonnenblume_von_tod



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenblume_von_tod/pseuds/Sonnenblume_von_tod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in my dream a few months ago. The girl with red eyes, white hair and pale skin. She caused all of this. She's always around me but not close to me. I want to get to know her. But she just won't let me in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Myself in this world of theirs

There she is. The nameless girl. The girl with big red eyes, short white hair and pale skin. Everything is plain white. All I can see is her standing there, facing me and my body when I look down. I've had this dream before, never knowing what it means. She's always just standing there, staring at me as if I was some strange creature that she just discovered. It's always blank white everywhere around us, yet somehow extremely bright. Almost as if the whole world had been swallowed with everything on it. The girl started to walk forward. Towards me, still just staring. Never blinking. I put out my hand,trying to grasp her own- 

*BEEP*BEEP* 

"Get up!!!" My mom yelled at me as my alarm clock blared. 

"O-ok. I'm getting up" I said, not wanting her to yell at me again. 

"Is that back talk young lady?!?" My mom yelled again. 

"No. I'm sorry. I said, grabbing the towel I left on my chair last night and waking into my bathroom. 

"You over slept so instead of 10 minutes, you only get 5 minutes to take a shower this morning. I suggest you get started" my mom said, slamming the bathroom door closed and stomping down the stairs. 

I quickly set the timer for 5 minutes and undress. I start the water, start the timer and get into the arctic water shower. 

After I shampoo and condition my hair, I get turn off the water and wrap the purple towel around me. I look at the timer. 

5 seconds left. 

I hit the 'Stop' button and walk back into my room. "I'll just wear this with my blue jeans" I say, pulling out my over sized adventure Time shirt. 

When I was finished getting dressed, I was wearing blue jeans, an oversized Adventure Time shirt, a baggy 'Portland' jacket, my black boots and a beanie. 

I grabbed my school bag, my phone and my house key as I ran down stairs. 

"I'm leaving. When you get home from school, clean the cat boxes" my mom said and left. 

'I'll just eat some cereal.' I thought, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a bowl. I poured cinnamon toast crunch into the bowl and then milk. 

After I finished eating, my door was flung open by Josh, my next door neighbour who walks me to the bus stop. And thinks he's the best thing in the world. 

"Rin! Get your ass out here. If you don't run, we'll miss the bus!!!" He yelled and started running down to the bus stop. 

I hate him. I walked outside and lock the door. "We still have 15 minutes until the bus comes though" I quietly murmured. I walked down to the bus stop and waited 10 minutes for the bus to actually come. "Another boring day in the life of Rin Leigh." I said, walking up to the bus.


End file.
